Unbelievable
by UnicornRainbows
Summary: When Rich stands Dana up for the umpteenth time, she finds comfort in Cody. Rated M for language and sex.


**Unbelievable**

_"Hi, Baby. Listen, I'm sorry I'm not going to make it to dinner tonight, but I just found out tonight from a buddy of mine that I have **another **paper to write for school. I'm going to be in the library the rest of the evening to study with Davin, a friend from my Psychology class. Save some of the leftovers for me, okay? I love you. Bye - Rich"_

Dana Foster groaned in frustration at the message her boyfriend had left for her on the answering machine. She'd just come home with an armload of groceries to make a romantic dinner for just the two of them. Now it seemed it was going to go to waste. Everything was supposed to be perfect. The rest of the family were spending a few days away in Chicago, which gave Dana sometime to catch up on schoolwork and extra free time. Dana had already been to Chicago before and didn't plan on going again.

_Damnit! He does this every time_!

Rich was always changing plans every time Dana planned something romantic and exciting for them to do. At first, she always gave into Rich whenever he apologized to her and gave her a promise he'd do something with her the next time. But Dana was getting tired of the whole thing now.

She sighed and looked at the groceries she'd put on the counter. The more she looked at them, the angrier she got. _Excuses, excuses. Why can't Rich understand that there are more important things than just homework and his buddies? Why can't he be here with me? _Not that she was jealous of him or anything. She understood he wanted to be with his friends. But did hehave to be with them _all_ the time?

_Fuck him. You don't need him, _a small voice in the back of her mind replied.

Dana smiled bitterly. Having a pity party was the last thing on her mind. Suddenly, she felt too lazy to cook, so she quickly whipped up a peanut butter and honey sandwich along with a glass of 2 milk and brought it into the living room.

After she sat down, she picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. Nothing remotely interesting was on except for reruns of _The Honeymooners_.

Seeing Jackie Gleason and Audrey Meadows' characters so happy and just so together made Dana want to cry. She realized that she and Rich barely ever spent enough time together as much anymore. In fact, Dana could only remember seeing him five days ago.

"Ugh. I need to get the fuck outta here before I lose my fucking mind," Dana said out loud to herself.

She turned off the TV and ran upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower.

She turned on the water for her shower and took off her clothes and stepped into the steamy hot shower, relaxing against the wall.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Cody Lambert yelled throughout the kitchen. He had come into the house with an extra key his uncle Frank had given him years ago. He saw the bag of food on the counter and then the note on the fridge from Carol, Frank's wife.

_Dana, we're sorry we didn't say good-bye when we left, but we have to make our flight on time if we're flying out to Chicago. We love you and we'll see you in a few days. Love, your mom._

"Oh, yeah. I remember Uncle Frank talking about going to Chicago! I wonder why Dana didn't go..." he muttered. "I guess that explains the food on the counter. I don't think Dana'll mind if I grab some grub."

He took out the items from the bag. "Wow...some fresh red tomatoes...organic pasta...Parmesan cheese...champagne...biscotti...gelato...Italian! Awesome!"

He grabbed an apron and prepared himself to make dinner. _I guess I'll make some pasta for Dana, too, seeing as she bought the stuff_, Cody thought. _She's gonna love my cookin', man!_

After Dana's shower, she quickly dried off. _I guess since no one's here, putting on clothes is not really an option_, she thought, smiling wickedly. She'd hardly ever been in the house alone, let alone naked. The thought of walking around her house without any clothes on turned her on. _As long as there are no Peeping Toms outside, then I can do whatever I want_, she thought.

She smiled and went downstairs to the living room to finish the remains of her sandwich and milk. She was about to take the food into the kitchen when she saw Cody cooking food. She dropped her glass of milk on the floor, shards of glass flying everywhere.

"What the hell is...Dana!" Cody exclaimed, nearly dropping the pot of hot pasta sauce.

Dana wanted to wither up and die. She grabbed an extra apron and put around her. She blushed in shame and embarrassment. "Cody, what the hell are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"I'm making dinner, Dana. Duh! My question for you is why are _you_ walking around the house in the buff?" he asked.

Dana scowled. "That would be none of y_our_ fucking business," she snarled. She put her back up against the wall to cover her exposed backside.

Cody frowned. "Don't get all hostile with me, man. I'm not the one who's walking around the house in my birthday suit," he replied. He turned back to his task of making dinner. He began thinking about seeing Dana nude for the first time. _She doesn't really have a bad-looking body. She's got nice curves but she's still slender. I wouldn't mind fucking her. _Then he reminded himself that Dana had a boyfriend. _Oh, yeah. I forgot about her main squeeze. Shit. _Dana's voice brought Cody out of his thoughts.

"What are you making anyway?" Dana asked.

"Some Italian pasta, garlic bread, and there's some biscotti and gelato for dessert," he replied.

Suddenly, Dana began to cry. Cody dropped his knife on the counter and immediately ran to Dana.

"Dana, what's wrong?" he asked, putting all of his lustful feelings aside and trying to comfort Dana.

Dana sniffed. "That's the food _I_ was going to make for Rich and me for dinner!" she bawled.

Cody wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Dana. I didn't know this was your food. I should have as-"

Dana flipped her hand and shrugged. "Don't even worry about it. Rich isn't coming, anyway."

"Why?"

"Because he's out _studying_. He's out at the fucking library fucking studying for his fucking class with his fucking friends and he doesn't give a fuck about my feelings! He does this every fucking time I suggest something for us to do together! I wish I'd never met him! I hate him! I wish he'd rot in Hell!" she screamed, sobbing uncontrollably.

Cody stared at Dana in shock. He'd never seen Dana this upset before and it made him angry to see her like this. Dana slumped onto the floor, crying.

Cody sat next to her. "Dana, I'm sorry. Rich shouldn't have been so inconsiderate to your feelings. I thought you'd had problems like this before, though," he said.

"We have. He promised me he'd change, but he's still the same. And I'm sick of it. I've tried to be understanding, but I can't take it anymore. Cody...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for raising Hell and -"

Without even thinking, Cody kissed her.

Dana closed her eyes and savored every moment of Cody's kiss. Dana found him to be a better kisser than Rich, surprisingly.

She moaned softly. "Mmmm..." She opened her mouth even wider to bring Cody's tongue into her mouth. The next thing Dana knew, she fully making out with Cody and she was enjoying every single minute of it. She impatiently tugged at his shirt, but his hands grasped hers and brought them away.

"Dana...we can't be doing this. You have a boyfriend," he muttered.

Dana laughed bitterly. "I don't care. If Rich really cared about me, he'd be here with me, kissing. But he's not. His friends are more important than _me_," she said.

"I don't like being used, Dana," Cody replied.

"_'Used'?_ What do you mean by being _used_, Cody?"

"I don't want be used by you just so you can get back at Rich. I'm sure that by next week, you'll be in his arms and I'll be left mending my own broken heart."

Dana laughed huskily. "You can be such a fucking worrywart sometimes, Cody. I'm not out to get revenge against Rich. I'm doing this to get what I've wanted for quite sometime now. It was right there in front of me, but I never got the chance to do it, my opportunity is here."

Cody gulped. "What opportunity would that be?" he asked.

"Face it, Cody. I know you've always had the hots for me, even when you and J.T. were always teasing me or playing little tricks on me. I'm not stupid, you know. I know you want me, so just admit it," she replied.

Cody couldn't believe all the words coming out of Dana's mouth. Everything she saying was the complete and total truth. He _did_ want her. His chance was also here. Now he just had to take it.

"What opportunity would that be?" he asked again.

Dana smiled slyly. "How about we skip the little dinner down here and just go for another menu _upstairs_?" she hinted, slowly making her way upstairs. Cody gasped in shock and awe at what was coming out of Dana's mouth.

Cody followed her into her bedroom. Dana had taken off the apron and slid across the bed. "C'mon, baby. I'm waiting. Show me what I've been missing," she replied, putting her hands over her breasts and began rubbing the nipples. She closed her eyes.

Cody moved slowly over to the bed and laid down next to Dana. Her eyes were open, but to Cody, they somehow looked different. There was wildness in them. Something he hadn't seen in them before.

"I love your eyes. They look beautiful," he replied.

Dana smiled at him and then she wrapped her arms around his waist and began to kiss him again. This time, Cody moaned. He hadn't been expecting Dana to kiss him so furiously.

Dana gently took off the T-shirt he'd been wearing and marveled at his chest. "Nice," she whispered, pinching one of his nipples.

"Thanks," he told her.

She smiled again and brought her mouth to his chest, licking and sucking every inch. Cody moaned at the light touch of Dana's tongue against his chest. And then when she started sucking his nipples...He felt like he was going to explode.

When Dana was finished, she brought her head up from his chest and smiled wickedly. "The fun hasn't even begun yet," she replied. "This is something I've wanted to for a long time," she said.

Before Cody could ask Dana what it was, he felt her unbuttoning his pants and slowly sliding them off his ankles along with his boxers. Now he was lying completely nude on her bed.

Dana grinned. "Okay...relax, okay?" she said. She reached up and continued kissing his lower chest until she reached his loins.

Cody looked down at Dana. _She isn't about to do what I think she gonna do, right?_ He thought.

Without any hesitation, Dana slowly and carefully began to wrap her lips around his member and began to suck.

Cody closed his eyes in ecstasy. The harder Dana sucked, the more intense it became. Dana had actually gotten the hang of giving head and was doing it faster and much harder than before.

_This isn't that bad. I wish Rich was more responsive with giving head as Cody is. Who knew he'd be so responsive? _She thought.

Dana had stopped to see Cody's reaction. He was moaning loudly. He was shaking a little.

"Mmmm...Dana, don't stop," he moaned.

Dana grinned widely. "You like getting blowjobs from a little slut like me?" she asked.

"You're not a slut," he said.

"Answer my question or I won't continue," she warned him in a little singsong voice.

"Why are -"

"Answer or I won't finish!" she warned, giggling.

"Okay, yes! Sheesh! I love having your dirty, slutty little mouth all over my dick!"

Dana laughed. "Good. Okay...where was I? Oh, I know..."

With that, she went back down on him and continued sucking. A few minutes into it, without warning, hot liquid flooded Dana's mouth. She swallowed it and brought her head up, smiling at Cody.

"Wow...Dana...That was..." Cody replied, speechless.

"Never knew I was an expert at giving head, did you?" she asked.

"No.I guess not."

Dana smiled. Then she grabbed his hand and brought it gently down to where her sex was.

"Remember. I told you I wanted you to show me what I've been missing. Now's your chance to show me," she replied. She brought one of his fingers to her clit and began to rub it against it. She moaned softly a little. "Mmmm.So good..."

_I've got to make her come_, Cody thought. He started using his thumb and began to rub Dana's clit even faster. That made her nearly scream.

_Holy shit! I knew Cody is good with his hands as a mechanic, but this is the best job I've seen! _Dana thought.

_I wonder what would happen if I used my mouth instead_, Cody thought. He grinned at the thought.

At the shock and surprise of Dana, she felt Cody's tongue brushing against her clit. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. His tongue felt so warm and rough and that was fine with her.

"That feels so fucking good! Don't stop, Cody, please don't fucking stop!" She screamed. She wrapped her legs around his head. She remembered how Rich was with going down on her. _He was good at eating me out, but Cody is definitely better, _she thought.

Dana felt her impending orgasm rushing through her. When it finally came, she had to grab a pillow to scream into. She unwrapped her legs from around Cody and stared at him, speechless. She was breathless and her face was flushed. Cody looked at her more closely. Her face was glowing, her legs tangled up in the sheets, her hair a mess and her eyes...they still had that wild look in them. _She looks beautiful_, he thought.

Dana smiled at him. "Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just like to look at your eyes," he said.

"My eyes?"

"Yeah. They look different. They look extremely wild. I like that look."

Dana brushed a lock of stray hair from her face. "Even I didn't notice I had exotic and wild-looking eyes," she replied.

"Well, I did and they make you look incredibly sexy."

Dana smiled coyly. "Well, I certainly feel sexy," she said. _Thanks to you._

She crawled over to Cody and kissed him again. She threw her arms around him and pulled him on top of her onto the bed.

Cody broke the kiss.

"Where ya going?" Dana asked, mumbling impatiently.

"Well, one of us has to be safe, Dana. We don't want your mom to have any unwanted grandchildren. right? Duh!"

Dana blushed and nodded. "Oh, yeah. You're right," she replied, mentally kicking herself for being so dense.

While she waited for Cody to put his condom on, she marveled at his small muscular frame. _I wonder why I didn't notice how handsome he looks,_ Dana thought. _Damn my taste in men. I wish Rich could look **that **good._

Cody sat down on the bed next to her. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you know that after we do this, there's no turning back."

Dana cupped his face with her hand. "Cody, this is something I've wanted to do for a long time. You have no idea how much I've fantasized about making love to you. Deep down, I've always had a thing for you. But after I started dating Rich, I sort of forgot all about you. I'm sorry."

Cody nodded. "I understand. When J.T. told me you were going out with Rich, I'm not going to lie; I felt extremely hurt. I didn't think we'd have a chance."

Dana leaned in for a kiss. After she'd finished, she looked at him. "How about now?" she asked.

Cody ran his fingers through Dana's short blond hair. "You really should let your hair go back to your old hairstyle. I really loved your hair that way," he said. He kissed her lips softly.

Dana smiled against his lips. "Are we going to keep talking or are we going to fuck?"

"You and that dirty mouth of yours. And you're the brainy one. You should come up with better words instead of calling having sex as nothing but 'fucking'," Cody teased.

"Shut up. I'm a grown fucking woman. I can say whatever the hell I want," she sassed, giggling.

Before Cody could say anything else, she pulled Cody in for another passionate kiss.

Cody's lips ravished her entire neck. She knew she'd have hickeys all over it, but for some reason, she didn't care.

When Cody laid down on the bed, he brought Dana on top of him. They continued kissing. In the midst of it all, Dana brought her hand down between Cody's legs and began to give him a hand job.

"I _so_ want you in my pussy now," she replied.

_I kinda like her dirty talk_, Cody thought. He never knew Dana was the type to say things like that, especially in a house where the Foster family was brought up to never use curse words.

He spread Dana's legs apart and used his thumb to massage her clit. She instantly moaned. Then he began to slide gently inside her. Dana closed her eyes as she felt Cody sliding in and out inside her. She was enjoying it, but she wanted more.

"Harder," she hissed.

Without missing a beat, Cody followed her request. He was moving at just the right speed. He'd thrust softly and just when she'd think he was going to stop, he'd blow her away by giving her harder thrusts. She wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust her hips and threw her head back.

"Ooh...feels so good...oh...I'm coming!" she screamed.

When she finally orgasmed, her head fell against the pillows. "Ahh, that felt so _fucking awesome_! Wasn't that fucking amazing?"

Cody kissed her. "I'm going to have do something about that mouth of yours, Dana," he replied after he'd pulled her lips away from his.

Dana laughed. "You know you love it. I know you just love my fucking mouth and the things I can do with it," she said huskily.

Cody's mouth dropped open just listening to Dana. _If only her mother could hear her now_, he thought. He shook the idea of Carol disapproving of Dana's dirty mouth out of his mind. He was now focusing onto other things: Rich.

"What are you going to do with Rich?" he asked.

Dana's face grew stony. "I don't know...why do you ask?" she asked.

"Because I really do have honest feelings for you now. I don't want this to be a little fling, you know."

Dana frowned. "I see what you mean. I don't want it to be a fling, either. I have feelings for you, too. But...well...do you think we could actually date? I mean, your uncle is practically my father now. We're legally related now."

"Damn, you're right. I guess it would be kinda weird and wrong to date my cousin," he replied. "Bummer."

Dana grinned. "Don't feel too bad. I have an idea," she replied.

"What?"

"We can actually date without anyone actually knowing," she said. "We can go out under everyone's noses."

Cody raised an eyebrow. "And what about Rich?" he asked.

Dana smiled. "Don't worry. I'm the brainiac, remember?" she asked.

Cody nodded. "Makes sense," he said.

Dana pulled him in for a kiss. "You are unbelievable," she replied.

Cody wrapped his arms around her waist. "We should do this again sometime," he said, yawning.

"Don't worry. We will," she said.

But Cody was already fast asleep. She laughed softly and kissed his cheek. Then she snuggled up next to him and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
